horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
That's How I Beat Shaq
That's How I Beat Shaq is a song recorded by Aaron Carter for his album Aaron's Party (Come and Get It). Lyrics And it goes, and it goes And it goes a little something like this Hit It! Aaron's in the house Come on Get up get up I wanna make it bounce Here we go Aaron's in the house Get up get up Aaron's in the house Yo guys, check it out Guess what happened to me (Another crazy story, come on AC) I was hanging at the court Just playing some ball Working on my game (Yeah, we heard it all) I heard the fans screaming I thought it was for me But then I saw a shadow It was 12 foot 3 It was Shaquile O'Neal (What? What did he say?) (How 'bout some one-on-one, do you wanna play?) I told him why not, I got some time But when I beat you real bad Try not to cry (Please Aaron, are you for real?) (One-on-one with Shaquile O'Neal?) Yeah, 34 Centre from the L.A. Lakers (You must've been nervous) I knew I could take him Stared' at Shaq, psyche him out I said O'Neal, you're in my house now Start the game the whistle blows Pay attention close 'cause the story goes... CHORUS It's like boom (boom) I put it in the hoop Like slam (slam) I heard the crowd screaming out "Jam!" (jam) I swear that I'm telling you the facts Cuz that's how I beat Shaq It's like boom (boom) I put it in the hoop Like slam (slam) I heard the crowd screaming out "Jam!" (jam) I swear that I'm telling you the facts Cuz that's how I beat Shaq So check it out I thought I had the lead But then he started scoring mad points on me I was scorin' the bricks Was he hitting those shots? I knew that there was a way that I could make it stop I had a plan, that I could change the pace I said, Yo Shaq you didn't tie your shoelace He looked down, I stole the ball I'm taking him to school now, watch me all A 3-pointer, nothing but net Come on Shaq, had enough yet? Down by two, I'm catching up I guess your getting nervous Cuz you already lost It's like boom (boom) I put it in the hoop Like slam (slam) I heard the crowd screaming out "Jam!" (jam) I swear that I'm telling you the facts Cuz that's how I beat Shaq It's like boom (boom) I put it in the hoop Like slam (slam) I heard the crowd screaming out "Jam!" (jam) I swear that I'm telling you the facts Cuz that's how I beat Shaq Dunk after dunk Jam after jam Cheerleaders are cheering Aaron's the man Dunk after dunk Jam after jam Cheerleaders are cheering Aaron's the man Announcers were shocked Couldn't believe it was real (I can't believe a kid just stuffed O'Neal) One more second, was all that remained I put the ball up I put him in shame I must admit that it sounds real crazy but the ball went in Then he cried like a baby Sorry Shaq, I should've let you win You're good too And we can still be friends The fans went nuts They put me on their shoulders Then I heard a voice And it sounded like my mother's (Get up for school, you're gonna be late!) Ma, can't you see that I'm playing the game? (How you could be playing if you're still in bed?) (Are you gettin' sick, did you hit your head?) Aw, man it was all a dream I guess that kinda thing could never happen to me If it was a dream and it wasn't real How'd I get a jersey with the name O'Neal? Woah... It's like boom (boom) I put it in the hoop Like slam (slam) I heard the crowd screaming out "Jam!" (jam) I swear that I'm telling you the facts Cuz that's how I beat Shaq It's like boom (boom) I put it in the hoop Like slam (slam) I heard the crowd screaming out "Jam!" (jam) I swear that I'm telling you the facts Cuz that's how I beat Shaq Why it sucks #Aaron's aggravating voice. #The silly music video. #The dumb lyrics. #*Shaquille O'Neil is actually 7'1", not 12'3"! (His shadow would be that tall at 30 degrees) #The song is basically just Aaron bragging about how he beat Shaquille O'Neil at a basketball game. #The silly title. Trivia * The song was used in the trailer for Hey Arnold!: The Movie. Music Video Category:2000s Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs Sung by Kids Category:Songs sung by Teenagers Category:Aaron Carter songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Hilariously Bad Songs Category:Teen pop